


lampas hatinggabi

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Epistolary, Fluff, Introspection, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Tragedy
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Bakit ba ako naghihintay?Lampas hatinggabiBakit ba ako nalulumbay?Hindi ko na rin masabi.Mag-ingat ka diyan sa Maynila hanggang pag-uwi.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	lampas hatinggabi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezukos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/gifts).



> this was a gift for milla's day tomorrow huhuhu. comeback of the century char. please listen to marilag records's lampas hatinggabi habang binabasa niyo 'to please hahahaha sorimasen nation for feeding u angst pero nandito na ako ulit. I am back!!!! <3
> 
> have fun huhuhu

_ Bakit ba ako naghihintay? _

_ Lampas hatinggabi _

_ Bakit ba ako nalulumbay? _

_ Hindi ko na rin masabi. _

  
  


_ Lumilipad ang dahon sa pagaspas ng paparating na jeep, nanginginig ang mga kamay na nakakapit sa namamawis na mga daliri. _

_ “Malaki na ang anak ko, Mameng. Magma-Maynila na. May nakarating din ng kolehiyo.” _

_ May mga ngiting nakapaskil sa pisngi sa kabila ng mga matang makintab sa luhang ayaw dumaplis sa balat, “Manang, matalino talaga ang bunso mo. Bunsoy, babalik ka, ‘di ba? Ikaw lang ang gusto ko sa panganay ko. Magpapakasal pa kayo ng anak ko.” _

_ “Nanang naman, mag-uusap pa kami ni Kyungsoo ko. Auntie, kung ayos lang magpapaalam muna po ako.” _

_ Tumango ang dalawang mag-kumare sa mga anak na mapupula ang pisngi.  _

  
  


_ Isang hila sa kamay at singhap upang pigilan ang hikbi, “Jongin naman, apat na taon lang naman ‘yon. Babalik ako kapag nakatapos na ako. Mahal umuwi buwan-buwan, iipunin ko na lang lahat ng ipadadala nila Nanay sa akin.” _

_ “Soo, apat na taon kitang hindi mayayakap sa birthday mo. Apat na taon kitang hindi mahahalikan kapag nagpaputok tayo ng lusis sa bisperas ng Bagong Taon. Apat na taong magkalayo sa pasko. Kaya ko ba ‘yon?” _

__

_ Humikbi si Kyungsoo habang nakatitig sa kasintahan, inabot niya ang mga kamay nitong magaspang gawa ng trabaho sa bukid, “Kailangan mong kayanin. Hindi ako magpapakasal sa iba, pag-uwi ko, gusto ko nandito ka pa rin.” _

_ Naghahalo ang tunog ng mga tawa at singhot upang hindi na lumala pa ang sakit ng pag-alis, “Alam mong araw-araw akong maghihintay sa’yo. Pasensya ka na, bukid lang ang kaya kong ibigay pagbalik mo. Mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo ko. Babalik ka ha? Pangako mo ‘yan sa akin.” _

_ Tumawa siya sa nobyo, hindi siya sanay na makitang umiiyak ito sa harap niya. Likas na maloko si Jongin ngunit alam niyang mahal siya nito, “Ibigay mo rin sa akin ang apelyido mo oras na makabalik ako. Mahal na mahal din kita, Jongin. Susulat ako linggo-linggo. Huwag kang malungkot, kasama kita. Sa puso ko.” _

  
  


_ Isang mahigpit na yakap, minemorya ang mukha ng minamahal. Apat na taon lang naman. Matulin namang tatakbo ang oras para sa mga pusong matiyagang naghihintay. _

_ Kay Bathala sila mananalangin, mag-aalay ng kahit ano maging ligtas lang, maging matatag lang ang pag-ibig na iningat-ingatan.  _

_ “Mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo.” _

_ “Ako man, Jongin. Lagi’t lagi. Sa iyo ang puso ko. Mahal kita.” _

  
  


_ Huling titig at isang kaway mula sa papalayong jeep. Nasilam ang mata gawa sa alikabok at luha. _

  
  


_ Apat na taon.  _

  
  


_ Sa pag-alis ni Kyungsoo ay tinangay nito ang puso ni Jongin.  _

  
  


_ Sana lang ay ibalik pagtapos ng apat na taon. _

  
  
  
  
  


Sinta ko, 

Ilang linggo ka palang nawawala pero malungkot ako. Si Chanyeol, binigyan kami ng bagong kalabaw. Kumusta ka na? Hindi ko alam kung gaano katagal bago dumating ‘tong sulat ko sa iyo.

Mabuti naman kami, pero lahat ay nalulumbay sa pag-alis mo. Napapanaginipan kita sa gabi, hanggang sa pagtulog ko masungit ka pa rin. Galingan mo sa pag-aaral mo ha? Napakatalino ng mahal ko. Sana kapag nagkaanak tayo, makuha nila ‘yang katalinuhan mo.

Mag-ingat ka diyan sa Maynila hanggang pag-uwi.

Mahal na mahal kita. 

Palaging sa iyo,

Jongin

  
  
  


Mahal ko,

Mainit pala rito. Mausok, hindi kagaya diyan sa atin pero kagaya ng sinabi ko kakayanin ko. Nagsisimula na ang klase ko, nakakakaba, Ni. Ang gagagaling nila pero iniisip kita at si Nanay. Iyakin ka pa rin daw, sabi niya sa akin. ‘Wag kang masiyadong mangulila kasi naiisip din kita. Ayaw kong nalulungkot ka, ginagawa ko ‘to para sa amin, para sa atin.

Gusto na kitang pakasalan, gusto na kitang yakapin. Paki-kumusta ako sa lahat, sa magulang mo, kay Kuya Junmyeon at sa lahat ng kaibigan natin.

Mahal na mahal din kita. Huwag kang makalimot.

Sa iyo lagi’t lagi,

Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  


Sinta ko,

Malapit na ang birthday natin, gusto ko sanang lumuwas diyan sa iyo pero pinambili namin ng gamot ni Tatang ang naipon kong pera. 

Ilang buwan pa lang pakiramdam ko ilang taon na tayong magkalayo. Mahal ko, kakayanin naman natin ‘to. Balita ko malapit na rin ang sembreak mo. Sabi ni Auntie, mataas daw ang grade mo. Proud ako sa iyo, mahal. Sa sulat na lang na ‘to sana ramdam mo ang yakap at halik ko. 

Mag-ingat ka diyan sa Maynila hanggang pag-uwi.

Sa iyo lang ang puso ko. Mahal kita.

Iyo palagi, 

Jongin

  
  


Mahal,

Nagpadala ako ng bagong T-Shirt at pantalon para maisuot mo sa Pasko at Bagong Taon. May ka-terno rin akong damit. Mas maingay dito pero hindi ko naririnig ang boses mo. Palagi akong nalulungkot kasi hindi kita kasama, hindi ko kayo mayakap nila Nanay. Gusto ko nang umuwi, Ni.

Gusto ko nang pakasal sa iyo. Paano ko ba kakayanin ito? May tatlong taon pa. Ang bagal ng oras. Naiinggit ako sa mga kaklase kong may mga kasintahan na kayakap dito. Miss ko na ang ngiti mo kahit iniinis mo ako palagi. Ikaw lang ang naiisip ko.

Sa iyo palagi,

Kyungsoo

  
  
  


Sinta ko,

Happy Birthday! Ito ang unang kaarawan mo na hindi tayo magkasama. Nagpunta ako sa ilog kasi dito mo ako sinagot noon, ‘di ba? Kaya happy anniversary rin sa atin! Tatlong taon na kitang mahal at tatlong taon mo na rin akong tinitiis. Ang daming nangyari rito, alam mo bang si Junmyeon balak magbukas ng karinderya! Nakakuha kami ng magandang puwesto sa bayan.

Kung nandito ka, lagi tayong magde-date sa plaza at sagot ni Junmyeon ang mga pagkain. Mahal ko, kaunting tiis pa ha? Huwag tayong bibitaw kahit mahirap, kahit umiiyak ako palagi sa gabi lalo na kapag malamig. Gusto na kitang yakapin, gusto ko nang sundan ka riyan pero alam kong marami kang plano kaya matiyaga akong maghihintay sa iyo.

Mag-ingat ka diyan sa Maynila hanggang pag-uwi.

Palagi kitang mahal. Sa iyo lang ang puso ko. 

  
  


Laging iyo,

Jongin

  
  
  


Jongin ko,

Ilang buwan ka nang hindi sumusulat. Ayaw kong matakot pero sana ay hindi ka na galit sa akin. Nahihirapan din ako, mahal ko. Sa ganito lang tayo nakakapag-usap dahil ang mahal ng tawag kapag long distance. Gusto ko nang marinig ang boses mo, asarin mo ako, pikunin. Jongin, isang taon na lang. Nakakuha rin ako ng scholarship ngayong last year ko. Kung may maiipon ako o matitira sa mga pambili ng libro ay uuwi ako sa atin.

  
  


Magdasal tayo sa simbang gabi na bumilis ang oras. Gusto ko na kayong makasama.

Mahal na mahal kita. Kapag nagkita tayo, yayakapin kita nang mas mahigpit. Kaunting tiis muna dahil wala pa tayong ginhawa.

Kaya lang ay baka hindi ko na gustuhing bumalik dito kapag nakita kita. Gumwapo ka ba lalo? Sabi ni Nanay sa tawag, ang dami raw nagpapapansin sa iyo kapag nagpupunta ka sa plaza. Lumaki na raw ang katawan mo at tumangkad. Ah mahal ko, gustong-gusto na kitang yakapin.

Mahal na mahal na mahal kita. Kung puwede lang, laban pa. Tiisin mo pa ako nang kaunti, makakauwi na ako. Magkikita na tayo. Hindi na ako makapaghintay.

Mag-ingat ka rin palagi. Kukuhanin ko pa ang apelyido mo.

  
  


Lagi’t laging sa iyo,

Kyungsoo

  
  
  


_ Bakit ba ako naghihintay? _

_ Lampas hatinggabi. _

_ Hindi mo naman ikamamatay _

_ Pero di na natin masabi. _

  
  


Sinta ko,

Luluwas ako para sunduin ka susunod na buwan. Pinadala ko na itong sulat para abangan mo ako sa terminal. Dadating ako sa ikalawang linggo ng Mayo, Biyernes. Alas singko, Kyungsoo ko. Huwag mong kalilimutan. Abangan mo ako ha? Nang mayakap kita sa terminal. Miss na miss na kita.

Apat na taon, mahal ko. Nakita ko ang mga larawan mo mula kay Auntie. Ang guwapo mo lalo, baka mabaliw ako kapag nagkita tayo ulit. Baka iiyak din. Basta masaya ako. Kinaya natin. Pagdating natin sa atin, may sorpresa ako, mahal. 

Hinihintay na nila ang pag-uwi natin. May gilingan na rin kami ng bigas, kaya na kitang buhayin. Pagagawan kita ng bahay, Kyungsoo. Lahat ibibigay ko.

Sabik na akong yakapin at halikan ka. Sabik na akong hawakan ka.

Mahal na mahal kita. Hindi ko kayang ilarawan. Basta alam mong nasa iyo puso ko.

Palagi.

Sa iyo habang-buhay,

Jongin

  
  
  


_ Buwan ng Mayo, tirik ang araw tagaktak ang pawis ngunit iyon ang mga yakap na kinasabikan ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng apat na taon. Saksi ang mainit at masikip na terminal sa unang yakap at halik nila ni Jongin loob ng ilang taong pangungulila sa isa’t isa. _

_ “Ang guwapo mo, mahal.” Basag ang boses ni Kyungsoo, hindi lubos maisip na hawak na niya muli ang mundo sa mga bisig niya. Basa ang mga pisngi, naglasang luha ang mga halik na pamilyar sa kanila. _

_ Tumawa si Jongin, “Hindi na yata ikaw ang Kyungsoo ko. Tingnan mo naman, lalo kang maganda sa paningin ko. Paano ka naging akin?” _

_ Siniko niya ang kasintahan, hindi matigil ang mga luha na may kasama nang ngiti. “Hindi ko rin alam kung paano ka naging akin, Ni. Hinintay mo ako kahit walang katiyakan ‘tong mangyayari sa atin.” _

_ “Mahal lang kita, Soo. Sapat nang dahilan ‘yon. Sabi ko naman sa’yo. Hihintayin kita ‘di ba? Kahit anong mangyari. Hindi puwedeng hindi matupad lahat ng pangarap natin.” _

_ Pumasok sila sa inuupahang apartment ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na siya mag-isa. May yayakap na ngayong gabi at sa mga susunod na bukas na dadating hanggang sa babalik sila sa probinsya kung saan naroroon ang puso at mga taong mahal sa kanila. _

  
  
  


_ Hindi na makapaghintay sa sorpresa. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Itinupi ni Chanyeol ang huling sulat na nabasa na sa luha niya bago inilagay iyon sa puting kahon. Ubos na ang luha niya ngunit hindi matigil ang mga hagulgol sa labi.

“Chanyeol, hijo, halika na. Madilim na. Hinihintay na tayo ng jeep nila Mameng.”

“Nanang, pakisabi kay Auntie pakihintay ako sandali. Susunod din po ako agad.”

  
  


Hawak ni Chanyeol ang paboritong panyo ni Kyungsoo at isang pulang kahon na pagmamay-ari ni Jongin.

Binuksan niya ang kahita, may singsing doon na naaadornohan ng munting bato. 

  
  


_ “Yeol pare, kasya ‘to kay Kyungsoo ko ano?” _

_ “Ikaw ang boyfriend dapat ikaw ang nakakaalam ng sukat ng daliri niya, Manong.” _

_ “Excited na ako, pagbalik namin magpapakasal kami. Ready na rin ang barong sabi ni Auntie. Kukuhanin na lang pag-uwi namin dito. Tingin mo pakakasalan ako ni Kyungsoo?” _

_ “Siya lang ang nagtiyaga sa iyo, Manong. Positive ka lang diyan dapat.” _

  
  
  


_ Sayang. _

  
  
  


_ Nauwi lang sa wala ang lahat. _

  
  


Ipinatong ni Chanyeol ang mga bitbit na bagay sa puting semento bago isinara ng katiwala ang moseleo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Labinlima ang patay sa pagtaob ng bus sa isang bangin na biyahe sana pauwing Nueva Ecija. Ayon sa mga saksi mabilis ang takbo ng naturang bus kaya dire-diretso itong nahulog sa bangin nang mawalan ng kontrol ang drayber. _

_ Kabilang sa nasawi ang kaga-graduate lamang na estudyante at ang nobyo diumano nito na pumunta lang ng Maynila para sunduin ang kasintahan. Inaalam pa ang pagkakakilanlan ng dalawa... _

  
  


_ Walang katiyakan ang buhay _

_ Sinong ligtas sa gabi? _

  
  


_ Mag-ingat ka diyan sa Maynila hanggang pag-uwi. _

  
  
  



End file.
